Kienna Rosekale
Name: '''Kienna Rosekale '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''15 (9 or 10 could work too) '''Sexuality: Homosexual Appearance: 'She has a round face and pleasant facial features that make her look cute. Her eyes are the ones stand out the most though, being wide and bright. They are pale blue, so lucid and radiant you can sometimes see shades of violet in them. Above them are her eyebrows, which are rounded and well groomed. She has uneven lips, the upper lip being thinner than the lower. Her hair is strictly straight and as dark as ebony. It is usually greasy but at the same time it is very healthy and glowing. Her hair barely passes her shoulders. Kienna dosen't really have a fantastic body; in fact, she is shorter than most kids her age. She isn't skinny, but she isn't chubby either. She's just evenly proportioned, and has an excellent condition due to the exercise she does. Due to her appearance, many people don't take her seriously when she's mad. Which only makes Kienna even more pissed, and ultimately aggressive. Some people find it hard to believe that such a little sweet thing is able to do such damage. '''Personality: '''Kienna has a vivid, energetic mind. Since she was a kid she'd always be lively but combative. In school, most kids were afraid of her because of her mean attitude, but at the same time admired her leadership skills. She has a spirited demeanor, and is highly confident of herself. However, she was born with a condition that made her get tired very easily. So she had to take her pills. But she was desperate because she ''loved sports and anything that has to do with being athletic/flexible. So she overdosed one time, and became even more aggressive and impulsive. She is very troublesome; she always gets into mischief, and she loves it. She is a stoner as well, which only makes her more brisk and hasty. '''Prerequisites: - Exceptional stealth - Exceptional speed and agility Strengths: - Robust/Sturdy - Action-oriented - Independent - Honest - Brave Weaknesses: - Lacks of logic and concentration skills - Disorganized - Impatient - Stubborn - Needs to be right Weapons: - Daggers - Kakute - Spiked brass knuckles Backstory: Kienna was born to Liovan Rosekale and Sabella Luster. She was the third child of five siblings. Kienna's mother was a prostitute, and with one of the many men she slept with, she had Annora and Beldon, Kienna's older siblings, who are 21 and 17. After that, she had Kienna with another man, Liovan. Seven years later, Sabella had two other kids with that same man, Jublia and Zyron, aged eight and six. Annora and Beldon's dad had died soon after Beldon was born. So the five children were raised together in the same house with their mother, even though their mom didn't really pay any attention to them, for as she was busy pleasing other men. Liovan, on the other hand, didn't care about his three kids at all. He was in a serious relationship now, and had a newborn baby boy with a woman he loved. The only thing he did was to give his kids money every month, and when he remembered. When he didn't, Kienna would have to be reminding him to do so, which often pissed Liovan off, since he hated Kienna the most. He knew his eldest daughter was aggressive and impulsive, and always made sure to keep his family as far away from her as possible. Growing up, Kienna always hated Annora and Beldon, mainly because of the differences they had with their fathers. Annora basically blamed Kienna on every bad thing that happened in her life, and Beldon often bothered her for being a lesbian, and for her unusual personality in general. Both of them teased Kienna, telling her at least she had a father, that their mom loved her more, etc. However, unlike Annora, Beldon controlled himself when he spoke to Kienna, now that he was afraid Kienna might beat him up or something. Regardless, Kienna adored her younger siblings, and her older siblings never messed up with them. The five siblings always made sure not to get in trouble, now what their mother didn't have time to deal with the mischief they made. They were chiefly worried their mother would kick them out of the house. Something that would always happen to Kienna. Sabella was mostly at her home with her kids, but didn't really raise them, however, she had a maternal instinct to take care of them. She just made sure to leave them food when she could, tried to keep them healthy, and made sure they went to school. Most importantly, she would always prioritize her kids. She would never allow any man to touch her children, and never forced her kids to do something obscene with the men, something the five kids really appreciated. Annora was always complaining. "I have to take care of all of you." "Im the oldest" "No one understands" "We don't have enough food" "We live in a shitty house" "Kienna, you shouldn't be complaining! At least you have a dad!" Blah blah blah. In reality, it was Kienna who had to support the whole family; even her mom. She would have to journey all the way to her dad's house to ask him for food or medicine. Even though her mom contributed to the wellbeing of her siblings, sometimes it was just not enough. She had to raise her younger siblings. She always made sure their small house looked decent. Besides that, she had to deal with all the people she hated and the people that hated her. Annora didn't really do anything. Neither did Beldon. Both of them relied on Kienna to be able to have a proper meal. Something that would piss Kienna off. But Kienna knew it wasn't convenient to hurt her siblings. Doing so might have made her mom kick her out permamently, or forbid her from seeing Jublia and Zyron. Kienna was always a vigorous kid. She loved exercise more than anything. However, she was born with a condition that made her get tired very easily. This would make her really frustrated. She hated more than anything having to sit down while watching the other kids play. When Sabella fount this out, she took her to a doctor, who didn't really know what was happening to Kienna. He just prescribed Kienna some vitamins and pills that she later bought after begging her dad for money. Kienna was seven years old when she began consuming these pills. However, as days, weeks, and months wore on, Kienna became even more and more upset that the vitamins weren't working. So one day, when she was desperate, she overdosed. After that, it seemed that she could never get tired. On the contrary, she is very impulsive and hyperactive, to the point that she can get aggressive if you piss her off. In school, many kids feared her; she always got what she wanted, and no one dared to mess with her. She was a good leader, though, and many kids admired her self-confidence and bravery. She had an excellent condition and was the fastest, most agile person in her District. She loved getting into mischief, and always gave bullies what they deserved. Because of her aggresivity, Kienna would often get in trouble with the school, which outraged Sabella. Despite that, Kienna never lied. She could be hyperactive, aggressive, and a pain in the ass, but she never lied. She always assumed the consequences of her acts. Kienna met Leah Caverly at the tender age of 13. She met her the first time Sabella kicked her out of the house. It was a rainy night, and Kienna was having a particularly bad day that day, as she had been blamed for breaking the dishes, when in reality it had been Annora, this being reason for being kicked out in the first place. Kienna cursed and cried under her uneasy breaths, as she tugged her hoodie to try to keep herself warm. She walked until she found shelter in a dark alley that was covered by wooden planks that nearby neighbors didn't want. She heard a noise, and after a while, Leah came out from behind the garbage bin and stared for a moment at Kienna, paralyzed. And this is how the girls met. They were both the same age. They had a lot of things in common; the most similar being their disfunctional families. But their personalities were completely different. Leah was weak, timid, kind and caring. Kienna on the other hand, was vigorous, discourteous, and didn't care what other people thought. Leah may have been very gentle, but she had fallen to the habit of smoking since she was 11. As time went on, the girls started trusting each other more and more. Leah taught Kienna how to smoke. They saw each other very often. They were both relieved they had someone to talk to, someone that understood. Sometimes the girls would get into "Why do I even like you?" conversations, since both of them found it hard to believe that their different personalities would combine perfectly together. Kienna was the piece Leah was missing, and Leah was the piece Kienna was missing. The two extremes merged together created a stable individual. Kienna became more aggressive when she smoked, and when Leah began noticing this, she regreted having taught Kienna how to do so. By this point the girls talked about everything that happened to them. Kienna knew Leah's family history and personality perfectly well, and so did Leah with Kienna's. Most of the Caverly's knew Kienna, and most of the Rosekale's knew Leah. The girls knew exactly how to comfort each other when one of them was having trouble back at home. Leah would often break and cry, and Kienna would begin screaming and punching everything she could. Sometimes Kienna would punch other kids when they got her mad enough. But Leah seemed to be the only person able to control her when she got all crazy. And Kienna seemed to be the only person to pick Leah up when she had fallen. They seemed to complement each other, and they got to a point when they both thought they couldn't live without the other. The girls went from strangers, to friends, to best friends And suddenly, they became lovers. Kienna asked Leah to be her girlfriend when they were 15. You could really see that there was true love within that couple. Everyday the girls fell in love with each other even more. As time went on, they made a new home, out of the alley in which they had met. Both of them decided to start living there. It was hard for both of the girls to have to explain to their families that they had decided to live together with their lesbian lover. Leah's family kicked her out of the house when she came out as a lesbian. Sabella, on the other hand, told Kienna she had expected it, but disapproved of her leaving the house. However, Sabella ended up saying that she had two options: either staying to live with her and livng her life as she always had, or leaving and not being able to come back to the house or receive any sort of economic aid from Sabella. Kienna decided to go with the latter, and without a word, left the place she used to call home, for her true home was now next to Leah. She wasn't planning on talking to her father anymore. She loathed him for technically forgetting about her. And she didn't care about her mother's "aid." She could support herself. She was planning to look for a job, and earn money to help herself and Leah. Sometimes Kienna would bring Jublia and Zyron with her to visit her and Leah. One night, as the dim candlelights illuminated their faces, they laid facing towards the moon through the gap of wooden planks that made up the roof of their modest home. They were holding on to each other's hands, lost in their own thoughts as they stared wistfully at the stars. After a long silience, Leah suddenly burst into tears. Kienna, solicitously, inquired her about what was the matter. "I'm scared," Leah said. "Scared of what?" Kienna replied Leah let go of Kienna's hand and rolled around, giving her back to Kienna. "Tomorrow," she said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. And then Kienna realized. Tomorrow was the reaping. Kienna was terrified as well, but didn't want Leah to notice her apprehension. Kienna reached to play with one of Leah's strands of hair, until she got close to her ear "It will be alright. There's a lot of people to choose from" "But still..." Kienna pondered about her next response, and after a while spoke up. "As long as we're together in our hearts, nothing will happen to us." Leah turned over to face Kienna again, and giggled, with tears in her face. "You always know the right thing to say" Kienna smiled, and gently caressed Leah's cheek with the back of her hand. She fought the urge to tell Leah she loved her, as they had never said that to each other before. Instead, she leaned forward, and gently brushed her lips against Leah's, and after that slowly bit her lower lip. Leah singlehandedly cupped the side of Kienna's face. After a while, they pressed their bodies together, and the kissing intensified. Kienna had her hands in the hem of Leah's shirt, and slowly began to raise them over Leah's head, taking off her shirt. As they kept kissing, Leah lowered her mouth and began gently nibbing Kienna's neck, and collarbone. Moments later, as Leah straddled Kienna, Leah slid her hands under Kienna's shirt, touching her midriff and slowly sliding her hands upwards, soothing Kienna´s skin. Kienna arched her back, and stifled a moan as she unhooked the straps of her girlfriend's bra. That was the first time they were intimate. ---- The next day, they both laid under the sheets, until they realized they had to get ready for the reaping. The girls got ready hastily and headed to the reaping, not letting go of eachothers hands. When they got there, there was a solemn silence as the escort picked up the name that would represent District 15's female tribute for that edition of the Hunger Games. "Leah Caverly" announced the spokeswoman. The peacekeepers quickly got ahold of Leah. "Kienna!" she screamed as the peacekeeper quickly drew her away. "No!" exclaimed Kienna. She quickly started to push everyone around her, until she was able to get out of the crowd into the hallway. "I volunteer!" she said, panting. Everyone turned to stare at her, and Kienna caught a glimpse of her family, who looked at her with contempt. The peacekeeper holding Leah let her go, and quickly set off to grab Kienna, who didn't resist. They were going to take her directly to the train, for as there had been an issue in the District years before that caused the authorities to ban the last farewells before the tributes went into the games. In the distance, Kienna looked for Leah's face one last time, and upon finding it, she could swear she saw her girlfriend saying something to her, but couldn't make it out due to the loud noises surrounding her until Leah repeated it. "I love you," said Leah, which Kienna figured by reading her lips. The same lips that had hung heavy underneath hers just the night before. "I love you too," muttered Kienna, her eyes wide with fear as the train doors closed in front of her.